Be Together Forever
by rckstr12
Summary: Two Shot Story for Ian and Amy!  Rated M for Lemons!
1. Together at last

**Authors Note- Yeah. I know it's been awhile since I updated the last story but it just didn't feel right. Instead I made this two shoot story. A little OOCness but it's my story.**

* * *

I couldn't believe what was happening right here right now. In my own bedroom. Those familiar seats, the drapes, the nice, clean, fuzzy, carpet. Everything so, so perfect. For this moment right now. Ian Kabra was in my arms kissing me. My Ian. Ha, funny how all of a sudden his mine. It doesn't matter. I'm his and his mine. Together to be forever. I know that all that he did to me during the clue hunt was just a cover up, a cover up for his love to me. As again I love him and he loves me.

"Oh Amy, how I longed for this moment." Ian gasped as he was struggling for air after what felt like hours of one single kiss.

"Me too Ian, me too." I said as I did the same as him. "Ian?" he looked at me with those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. "Please, I..." I finished my sentence in his ear. Ian smirked at what I just said.

"Are you sure love?" I nodded my head, slowly. "As you wish."

Again we started to kiss but this time he gently brushed his tongue on my bottom lip to ask permission to enter. I, of course, did. Slowly but passionate,our tongues danced together. I could feel Ian hands,running up the back of my shirt, unclasping my white bra. With my shirt still on, he lifted my bra and handled my breasts in his warm hands. I moaned at his touch. He lowered his head, separating our kiss, to go work on my left breast.

I look back at my life. If it wasn't for the 39 Clues, we might not even be here. About to make love and bring happiness in our lives.

* * *

**Authors Note- Mwahaha! Yeah imma stop here. I need 15 reviews, Doesn't matter what kind. Flame, , correction, or even a Nice thing bout this. Member 15 reviews for the next and final chapter! :D**

**P.S.- Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer! :D**


	2. Mine

Goosebumps. I'm getting goosebumps because of his touch. I bite my bottom lip feeling the pleasure.

"Ahaa. You like that don't you Amy?" Ian spoke.

"Y-yes" I respond.

"Well, let me make it better for you." He started to take off my shirt along with my bra. It actually felt... nice. He, then, started to take of my black ripped pants. For a strange reason he left on my white underwear on. I felt wild. For, for.. him. Today is my day. I can be someone else. I'm tired of being just the plain shy Amy Cahill. Today I am with Ian, he knows me, today I... I can have my own fun. I pushed him on his back that way I was on top of him. Luckily he already had his shirt off so I just needed to take off his pants. I got to his boxers and smiled. I could already see that he is horny. I took those damn boxers off too. Ian was so big and long. I heard about how better it felt with those types.

I felt Ian staring at me. He chuckled slightly. I grinned even wider. Slowly I handled his length into my hands. One hand on his balls the other squeezing and going up and down his manhood. I lowered my head to lick the tip of his penis. I could feel him growing harder and harder every time I squeezed extra hard. I could hear him gasping really hard too.

Quickly, he got me on my back. Again, he sucked on my nipple making me much more excited. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter by this. Slowly he started making his way down, kissing me on the way. My central of my breast, stomach, bellybutton, waist. At last he finally gets to where I want him the most. I open my eyes to notice that his movements have stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, plopping myself on my elbows.

"It's just that," I was prepared for the worst. "You're so wet." I felt myself blush and turn my head down. "It's perfect." Ian grinned very happily. I smiled as well.

He then started to lick me there, enjoying the flavor I guess. Ian licked up and down my slit. It felt so wonderful. The part I enjoyed most was him sucking hard on my slit. I started gasping really loud he could hear me. I arched my back digging his face deeper in me. My walls started tightening and I knew I was about to cum. Ian slipped his tongue into my entrance and licked me there for so long I couldn't hold it any longer. I'm a goner. My first orgasm. I started to tremble.

Once Ian was done licking the mess which he caused but I made, he got on top of me and hugged me.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I respond. "That was... great." Still gasping from the rush.

"Do you um, want to make it feel even must more great?" Ian's cheeks were turning a light shade a red. I nodded my head in agreement but before he did anything else he cupped my head in his hands and tenderly kissed me. "Are you sure you're ready?" I nodded my head once again. We were still laying on the bed when he slowly started entering me. I winced at the slight pain when he fully entered. "Amy! Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Ian suddenly got worried.

"No, no. I'm okay. This is just the first time I'm doing this. It's supposed to hurt anyways. Just keep moving, the faster the better." I reassured him. The faster he does go the better _IT_ is. He nodded but still went slow at first. Pleasure overtook pain. He then started to even faster and faster. The bed started to rock from our movements. I found a rhythm with Ian which made me bump back and forth with Ian. We both met at the same moment and separated the same. Ian was so warm in me. It felt nice having him touching parts that now belongs to him and myself. Parts that no one but him just saw.

"Oh I-Ian!" My walls started to tighten up again. There was a feeling in my stomach which was so wonderful! My arms went around Ian's while his were holding my hips

"Amy! You feel-" he gasped. "So good!"

_Thud thud thud_, was the sound of the bed crashing into the wall. I hope the neighbors don't call the police because of the noise. Ian leaned down to give me a kiss while he was still going in and out inside me.

"I-I think I'm going to- to cum!" I gasped between thrusts. Ian's final thrust made me cum. He also spread his seeds inside me. We hung on each other tightly after that, gasping for air. I could feel Ian's body heat against mine. Both our breaths sounded the same. Ian started kissing my neck while my fingers were tracing his abs.

My finial words I could slip out were, "Ian never leave me."

"I would _never_ hurt nor leave you the same way when I was younger. You are mine. We will _be together forever_." Ian's words were the last few words I heard before I drifted to sleep.

Together forever. Ian and I. To be together and ever. My Ian. My love. My missing piece to my heart. We are now one and to never be separated by anything in life, no matter what ever obstacles stand in our way. We are united... now how do I explain this to Dan?

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! I finished! Hehe. I want to thank those of those who DID review. I know some of you guys wanted this chapter and I couldn't have waited any longer so here it is! Sorry I took longer than 15 reviews I wanted this to be edited and add more parts into this. Thanks again. Should I make a longer squeal to this? Like a story perhaps? Go to my profile to vote.**


End file.
